House Of Anubis: The Second Generation
by Something-Neew
Summary: What happens when The New Generation comes HOA. the New chosen one becomes clear. when a new adventure shows it self. will they complete the mission a head or will it blow up in their faces? R&R Please
1. FactFile

Hey I have deleted all my story and starting a new with this one. this is just so you don't get confused. So really its a fact file for this story. this story is th New generation HOA, Charters are the kids of the old cast.

Fabian and Nina had one daughter her name is Izadora Sarah Rutter. Fabian works with Eddie they own a music shop. Nina doesn't work she is gravely ill.

Alfie and Amber have two children, A son Named Dylan Kyle Lewis and a daughter named Tasie Ana Lewis. Alfie works with Mara they are trying to prove Alien life forces existed. Amber is a Fashion designer.

Eddie and Patricia Have twins named Alexander Kurt Sweet and Alexandra Nina Sweet and another Daughter Named Victoria Penny Sweet. Eddie works with Fabian in the music shop they own. Patricia own a caf with Joy.

Mick and Joy Have twin Boys, Hunter Peter Campbell and Brad James Campbell. Mick is a Footballer. Joy owns a caf with Patricia.

Jerome and Mara have two kids, A son named Lucas Arthur Clark and a daughter named Kiera Lily Clark. Mara works with Alfie they are trying to prove Alien life forces existed. Jerome works at a joke shop.

The New caretaker is James Roadenmur Victor's sisters son.  
The new House mother Kim Croft. she was trained by Trudy.

The first chapter is up so i hope you enjoy this story.  
should they be looking for?  
should be the bad guy? (other that James)  
the secret society come back?

Please R&R your answers

later. XDXB


	2. House of Letters

**Chapter 1. house of Letters**

**Dylan Lewis' P.O.V**

Me and my sister Tasie are heading to dinner, Mum and Dad said they had news for us.

"Hello Dylan, Hello Tasie. you may take your seats. your dad shouldn't be long." Mum said and we take our seats. Dad comes in a few moments later. "ah dear have they came?"

"Yes, and Sorry for coming in late, Mara found some interesting samples and i had to check them out."

"No Problem Hunny, i haven't told them yet." Mum said

"Told us what Mum?" Tasie asked

"Well you see Tasie me and your mum are sending you to the boarding school we meet, its real nice." Dad Explained

"And we didn't tell you because we wanted to see what house you where in before." Mother finished

"So both of us are going to summer wood?" I ask

"Yes Dylan, you both are. Now lets see your house." we nod exultingly. Dad opens the letter and read it to himself and then shows it to mum and she squeals.

"Yes, you both are in the house me and your dad were in. The house of Anubis." Mum squeals again.

"Man does that bring back memories. Like when me and jerome pranked the first you ams remember. or when your made me you thought that list." dad signed

"Yes hunny, i do. i wonder who everyone has been."mum said.

"Mara tell her kids Lucas and Kiera are starting, they also find out tonight." Dad smiled

"This must make you happy. so what was your house like then?" I ask

"Well there was Me and Your dad. Nina, Fabian, Mara, Jerome, Patricia, Eddie, Joy and Mick. it was really fun i got to share with Nina and your father shared with Jerome. Our house-mother was Trudy and caretaker Victor." Mum said "And he alway had his pin and it was ready to drop." Mother giggles

"We are going to start packing." Tasie and I said after we finished our dinner.

**Victoria Sweet's P.O.V**

"MUUUUM THEY ARE HERE." I scream walking to the living room. The twins are already in there with dad and Mum walking in. i hand the letter to dad.

"SO what house will they be in hunny?" Mum asked dad.

"The one we want." He smiled

"REALLY?" he nodded "Kids your house is House of Anubis." she said tossing happiness About

"What so good about that house?" Alexander asked.

"That house is where we meet. It's special to us." Mum said smiling "That nice, should we go pack?" Alexandra asked (she's Alexander twin)

"Yes, go a head." Dad said we get up and leave.

**Lucas Clark's P.O.V**

"So the house you will be in is ..." Mother looked through the letter, to tell what house we will be in at summer wood boarding school. "Ah here it is, you'll be in the house of anubis. that was our house."

"I must pack straight way." Kiera runs off.

"Girls" I Laugh

"Your right there, young man." Dad said smiling.

**Brad Campbell's P.O.V**

"Brad, Hunter can you come here for a moment." Mother shouted. we both got up and went to the living. Mum and Dad where on the couch with a letter it look like. "We have so great news."

"Your going to summer wood boarding school were we meet and you have been put in the house we were in." He smiled, "But we will not be able to take you so some friend of our will be."

"Who are they?" Hunter

"Patricia and Eddie Sweet, their kids are going aswell. Now how about you go pack?" Dad said "Sure." I say walking of Hunter behind me.

**Izadora Rutter's P.O.V**

Mother has been taken into hospital again. Dad's worried more than usually and they decided I should got to the boarding school they when to. Right now Dad is calling someone this is what i can hear.

"Hello Amber?... Yes I'm fine. Nina she in Hospital again. I was wondering if you could take Izadora up to the school when it starts?... that great thank you... I do too... by." dad hung up. "Iz hunny come here." I walk in the room dads in the chair next to mum's bed.

"Whats up dad?" i ask

"Well Your mum isn't doing to well. I don't want to leave her, so our old friend amber will be taking you to summer wood with her children. oh by the way you have been put in House of Anubis. Hope you have fun kiddo." He said

I sadly smile "Okay, is Anubis house the house you were in?"

"Yes, me and your mum." he said and she started to wake. dad runs to find a nurse.

"Honey?" she said

"Yes Mum?" i say

"Take... this... don't let him... take it... please stay safe. Remember your Special."

"I will i promise." I take the necklace/locket. Dad runs in with a nurse but fell back a sleep.

"Come get me if she wakes up again." The nurse said then left. Dad seen the necklace.

"Where did you get that?" He asked me.

"Mum, she gave it to me. and said don't let him take it and stay safe."i say

He smiled "Okay, but keep that promise okay." I nod.

Later we head back to the house. I pack and now i am going to sleep.

Two weeks later i am out side my house waiting on Amber who is my mums best friend. She will be taking me to school with her kids.

Its a bit short but still R&R Please

Later XDXB


	3. House of Meeting

_**Hey i know i just uploaded but i couldn't wait so hope you like. BTW nothing happens until chaprter 3 so.. it will be up tomorrow hopefully **_

_**Later XDXB**_

_**P.S. I wanted to thank k drama queen for her**_** review.**

**Chapter 2: House of Meeting **

** Amber Millinton-Lewis' P.O.V **

I am in my car with my husband Alfie and Children Tasie and Dylan, we are going to Nina and Fabians House to pick up their daughter. Nina Is in hospital again so i said i would take Izadora up to school for them.  
"So who are we taking again?" Tasie asked

"My Friend Nina and Fabian's daughter." I say for the 10th time

"Why?" Dylan asked

"Because her mums sick and her dad is taking care of her mum. now be quiet, we're here." the car stops and i get out Fabian and a mini Nina is standing there.

"Hey Amber, Long time no see." Fabian gives me a hug, "this is Izadora. Iz this is Amber she and your mum were befriends."

"Hey Fabian and you mean are best friends. Hello Izadora." I smile.

"hello Amber, please call me Iz." I nod and Alfie and the kids walk over.

"Hey Mate, how have you been?" Alfie asked.

"Fine, what about you? and are these the two your children?" Fabian asked

"Fine too and yes these are Taise and Dylan." Alfie pointing to the kids.

"Nice to meet you two. Now Iz have you got everything?" Fabian asked.

"I think so." Fabian smiles handing her an Ipod "Okay yes now everything."

"So you have Phone, Ipod, Laptop and Locket?" he asks

"Yes may i leave now."

Alfie Laughs "So much like your mother aren't you!" He said

"Yes she is, now i must go back to the hospital." Fabian said.

"Hope she's getting better." I say

"I do to, I do to." Fabian says

"Dad you got to go. What if she's woke up and you're not there she'll freak out last time." Izadora said Dramatically lifting her arms.

"Good point, do you have you meds and do you remember when you are visiting?" Fabian asked his daughter.

"Yes and 3 weeks thursday 2pm. NOW GO." He hugs her and leaves. "Sometime i swear i take care of him."

"I would agree with that." Tasie said, "Hey I'm Tasie and this is Dylan, the goof that's drooling over you." Dylan shake his head

"I-i wasn't Tasie." Tasie rolls her eyes.

"Lets get your stuff in the drive." I say heading the house.

"Okay, well mum said the pink box is for you, something from back then." I look in side and squeal.

"Al come look." Alfie walks over with the kids. "Look the doll house."

"Whats so important about it?" Dylan asked.

"It's important to us, but i was thinking how about we let you guys take it to Anubis with you its is a mini version of it."

"Yes that great idea. would you girl like that?" Alfie asked the girls nod. we pack everything in the driver. Alfie and Iz are getting the last box. it looks heavy. "What is in this 2 computers?"

"No, 2 laptops and an All in one computer." Iz giggles

"Okay, Because that's normal for an 11-year-old girl." Alfie said shutting th diver door. Iz walks to the car, where Tasie and Dylan are arguing about who sits in the middle.

"I HATE IT, YOU SHOULD." Tasie screams.

"NO I ALWAYS." Dylan shouts back.

"Excuse me but I'll take the middle i hate sitting at the window, make me feel sick." Iz said shrugging.

"There now that sorted why don't we go." i say, they climb in. They talk a lot but i have to ask Iz something I will just interrupter. "So Iz, Fabian Mentioned a locket, May i see it." I turn to look to her.

"I think that would be okay. Mum said i shouldn't should people." She said and pulled it out her top. it was the eye of Horus. "Mum said I'm special because of my birthday and this necklace can help me, she didn't say anything else."

"Okay, when is your birthday?" i ask

"January 1st." She smiles and i look amazed.

"Mum, you okay?" Dylan asked

"Yes just that's the date of an old friend of ours birthday. and your Mum is right Iz." I turn back to the front. we have two hours till we get there I decided to text mara see what she doing.

**Mara Jeffery-Clark's P.O.V**

We are Pulling up outside that House. We get out and chap the door. A women answers.  
"Hello I am Kim Croft, House mother. The Clarks Right?" she says

"Yes I am Mara and this is Jerome, These two are Lucas and Kiera." I smile

"Man This house Hasn't changed much." Jerome said as we walk in.

"You have been here before?" Kim Asked

"Yes when we went to school here." I say Looking in the Living room. A Man who Looks like Victor walks in. "Hello you must be the caretaker James? I am Mara."

"Hello Mara, Yes i am." He says.

"Hello I am Jerome, you look like Victor the old caretaker." Jerome said.

"Hello to you too and Victor was My uncle, So I have my pin and its ready to drop." Me and Jerome Laugh.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"It was a speech the Victor gave every night, what was it again?" Jermaine asked me.

"Its 10 o'clock you know what that mean, you have precisely 5 minutes and then want to hear a pin Drop." I smile.

"Yes, that's the speech. Now you are welcome to stay til 7:30pm but then you will have to leave." James said and then left.

"I think we could stay awhile to see who else will been in the house." I say as Kim takes us into the kitchen.

**Patricia Williamson-Sweet's P.O.V **

"So these are your sons?" Eddie asked

"Yes Hunter and Brad." Joy smiles

"Ah Nice to meet you. These two are Alexandra and Alexander and the one by the car moaning to Patricia is our oldest Victoria. She doesn't really want to got to the school." Eddie said as Me and Victoria walk over.

"Hey joy and Mick, Ah these two must be Brad and Hunter. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Hey Trixie." Mick said to me.

"nobody called me that in years." I hug him and then joy.

"I still don't want to go." Victoria huffs

"Well tought you are. That it or i won't get you the basket ball tickets." Eddie said.

"Okay, only because it's the world championships." Victoria said "I am going to the car."

"Why don't you take everyone and we will get everything in the back?" I say, Not giving her a choice.

"Why not? this way people." She said the twins and Joy's twin follow. they get to the car.  
Hunter and Victoria sit right at the back, Alexander and Alexandra and Brad sit in the middle. we finish packing everything in the trunk and climb into the and Mick say goodbye to their boys and we leave. we drive for an hour and reach the house, i see Jerome's car, so i guess they are here. we knock the door and a woman answer.

"Hello i am kim the house-mother, you are the Sweets right? and are those the Campbell Twins right?" she said.

"Hello I am Patricia, Yes we are the Sweets and yes those two are the Campbell twins." She smiles.

"well there are 2 kid already here, Clarks are still Here." she said as she helps us with all the case.

"May i ask who the caretaker is?" Eddie asked

"Ah well his name is James his uncle was the old caretaker." she smiles as he walks in to te kitchen we follow and the 5 kid join the two in the living room. i see Jerome and Mara at the table.

"SLIM-BALL, i missed you." I hug him "weird i never thought i would say those word in my life."

"Hey Trixie missed you too. Hey Eddie, i know i already told you but break her heart i will break your face." he gives Eddie a fist bump.

"I won't ever, hey mara hows everything." Eddie said giving mara a hug.

"Hey Eddie, hey patty and everything is fine." She said and then she gets a text. " Amber and Alfie will be here in a few with their kids and Nina and Fabian's daughter."

"Why are they bring her?" Eddie asked.

"Nina is in Hospital again, Fabian doesn't want to leave her." Mara said in a sad tone.

**Izadora Rutter's P.O.V **

We get to the House and get out the car. Already Me and Tasie are best friends, Arm in Arm we walk to the door and a women answer.

"Hello i am Kim house-mother you must be The Lewis right and you are Izadora Rutter Right?"

"Yeah but call me Iz Please." I smile.

"Okay, well the rest of the pupils are in the living room. you can meet them and then i will come tell you al what room you are in." Kim smile and walked away me,Tasie and Dylan walk in.

"Hey I am Hunter, these all are Brad, Lucas, Kiera, Alexander and Alexandra and Victoria and who are you?" The boy said.

"Hi I am Izadora, These two are Dylan and Tasie. Nice to meet you all." I smile, everyone said 'Hi' or 'Hey'. then kim walks in.

"Hello Kids, well i have your rooms. All the boy on the bottom floor and Girls top floor. Boys room 1 is Alexander, Dylan and Brad. Boys room 2 is Lucas and Hunter. Girls room 1 is Tasie, Izadora and Victoria. Girls room 2 is Alexandra and Kiera. and now James the caretaker will go over the rules." she finished and a man walked forwards.

"As you have been told, i am James the caretaker. Now for the rules. 1. everyone in their rooms for half nine, lights out by 10 sharp. 2. Attic and Cellar are strictly of limits. 3. you will have to do your choirs to go out at the weekend. 4. Nobody comes in my office without permission. 5. Don't leave the house without signing the sign out book. and Lastly do NOT skip school. thank you." He walks away.

Alfie says "Love how much the rules have changed." jokingly of course. All the parents laugh. they say their good byes and leave. Me and Tasie are on the couch when a girl with Long Brown hair come over.

"hey I am Victoria but call Me Tori." She said

"Hey I am Izadora but call Me Iz or Izzy." I say back

"Hey I am Taise but you can call Me Tasie or Tails." Tasie said. kim walk over.

"Tasie, Izadora your stuffs here. could you bring it in?" Kim asked we nod.

"Wanna help Tor?" I ask

"sure." she said and we walk out tasie has 4 boxes and i have 3. One is filled with my computers thou. "why is this one heavy?" she had the on with the computers ovs.

"It must be My computers. Sorry you have to carry it." I say, i kinda feel bad she had to carry it. when Hunter i think walks over to us.

"Need some help?" He says

"Yes, could you take that box from tor and tor can you the pink one." I say

"Sure." he takes the box and carry it in we take the rest in. we get every thing up to the room. everyone is unpacking. i am putting up posters, Tasie is putting her bedding on her bed and Victoria it putting her CDs away.

"So Iz, computers?" Victoria asks

"Yeah i brought 3 laptops and an all in one computer. which you can use if you'd like apart from the Green laptop that's got personal stuff." i say, it my diary that why.

"Thanks, so did kim say when dinner is?" Victoria asked

"Em.. about 20 minutes." tasie said. someone knocked the door, Dylan walks in with Brad (i think). "Yes, dear brother of mine?"

"Shut it, I am here to ask Iz something." Dylan said.

"Whats it ya need?" I say standing up front my bed.

"emm Need help setting up our tv." Brad said. "Dylan said you were good with electronics." He shrugged

"Yeah. come on." I walk out the room. they lead me to their room, where Alexander was sitting on a bed. "so.."

"Right its their." Dylan said pointing to a tv.

"K." i look over it and see that they had plunged the cable in the wrong part. "found the problem." I move the cable and the tv turns on. "Simple. anything else?"

"emm no." Dylan said.

"K see ya at dinner." I say and walk out and up the stairs.


	4. House of Clue

**Chapter 3: House of Clue**

** Dylan P.O.V **

Iz Just left, Man she's Pretty, Not mention smart. Me Brad and Alex are sitting we just finished unpacking when kim calls for dinner. we sit on one side of the table across from us it Alexandra, Kiera and Victoria at the top Tasie and Iz and at the bottom Hunter and Lucas.

"You ae having pizza because its your first night. now eat up." Kim said putting Pizza in front of us and walking. Everyone is talking to someone. Me and Brad are talking.

"So do you like her?" Brad asked

"What? who?" I say i am completely confused.

"You know. she's a whiz at computer and stuff, shares with your sister." I blush, he smirks

"Though so."

"don't tell anyone." I say

"don't tell anyone what?" I turn my head to see Iz sitting there

"Nothing." I say

"Hmm, then why can't you tell me?" she smiles. God she pretty.

"Because it's a secret and I can't tell you." I say.

"Hmm, I will find out." she said standing up, lean'd to my ear and whispers "Mark MY words, I will find out." she stands and walks off.

"Man, nice one." Brad said pushing me and I roll my eyes. I have finished so i put my plate in the kitchen and walk in to the hall looking at the mummy case.

"Hey." I say, she jumped "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. what you looking at?" I ask

"Look its glowing." she points to an indentation on the mummy case. Then her necklace glows as well.

"Look you necklace." I point out.

"what?" she looks down. "oh do you think...?" I nod know she was going to ask do you think if i put my necklace some thing will happen?, so she does and small compartment opens. It has a small piece of paper she grabs it and the compartment shut.

"do we read it?" she asked

"em... yeah but not here." i say "where then?"

"em...one of our rooms." i say

"K go to mine because brad looked like he was almost done but tor and tails were nowhere near." she ask and the run up the stairs i follow. we get their, it seem the girls had unpacked already. she sits on her bed and i sit next to her. she opens it slowly.

"I'm scared." she said.

"Okay we can do this in the morning, okay?" I say

"Okay, where will we keep it until then?" she asked

"Emm... in The hall Under the phone?" i suggest "sounds good."she said.

"Okay let's go." we get up and walk out the room and down the stairs. She walks over to the phone and places the Paper under. the walks to me and we going to the living room.

"So tell me about your self?" i say/ask

"What you want to know?" she asks

"Everything." i state

"Okay. My name is Izadora Sarah Rutter, Daughter of Fabian and Nina Rutter. My dad owns a music shop with Eddie sweet. My mum is in hospital, she has been ill for a while. I love egypt and the life after death. And I am scared to know what the note says. now you!" she said.

"Okay. My name Dylan Kyle Lewis, Son of Alfie and Amber Lewis. My dad is a scientist and My mum is a fashion designer. I also Love Egypt and the Life After Death very interesting. i can't wait to see what the note says." I say, she smiles. Brad walks over.

"Hey Brad." I say

"Hey Dylan, Hey Iz? was it?" He said

"Yeah Nice to meet you." She smiles

"You too. so what are we talking about over here?" Brad asked

"Each other, but i must get going. Dylan let me know when we can meet tomorrow k?" she said.

"Yeah, let you know later." I smile, she smiles back and walks away.

"Okay, what have i missed?" brad grinning like an idiot.

"Nothing, we are just hang out, truth." I say

"Hmm. so what are you going to do well hanging out?" brad asked.

"Dunno, talk maybe about Egypt. we both like it." I say,

"so what you wanna do?"

"dunno, let's go play footy." i nod and we go outside.

* * *

**Izadora Rutter's P.O.V**

"so Iz what were you and my brother talking about?" Tasie asks as we walk to our room.

"getting to know each other, that's all." I smile.

"okay. weird." Her phone goes off. she checks it.

"who's it from?" i ask

"Dylan, it's for you though. it says tomorrow 9:30am at the phone. what ever that means" she says

"i understand, just tell him Thats fine." i say as victoria walks in. "hey."

"hey what you up to?" she asked

"bout to get ready for bed." Tasie says pulling out her PJs as do I. we get changed, i check the time. its 9:59.

"ITS TEN O'CLOCK, YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP." James shouts and then drops a pin i think. i take out my Diary laptop.

*Izadora's Laptop diary.*  
Dear Diary So today i came to summer Mum isn't getting any better, this makes me worried. I meet Mums best-friend amber and her kids Tasie, i call her Tails and Dylan, he cute, smart and funny. when we arrived (Amber dropped me off) i meet Kim our house mother, James the caretaker, Hunter and Brad they are twins, Alexander and Alexandra twins aswell, Their big sister Victoria who i share rooms with and taise i share with her to. ALso i meet Lucas and Kiera. they seem cool.  
But the most exciting thing happen, i was in the hall after dinner and i was looking at mummy case and a dent in it and it started to glow and Dylan pointed out that the locket that Mum gave me was glowing too. So i put the locket to the dent and a hole appeared in the wall, in there was a bit of paper. we haven't read it yet but we are tomorrow morning. so i an going to stop writing i am so tired Night diary.  
*Izadora, Real life*

i put my laptop off and got to bed.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. i yawn and and turn to see its 9am. i get up and find clothes, i pull out a Pink Vest-top and Blue deinem shorts with a pair of Cheetah print High tops, pull my hair into a ponytail and put on my mums necklace. i grab bag and my Hoddie its blue and check the time, its 9:25. I go down stairs to see dylan standing their, he's wearing a Blue t-shirt with Black skinny jeans with a leather jacket and Black High tops.

"Hey, you got the thing?" I ask

"Yeah,lets get some breakfast before we leave." he say

"Leave? where?" i look at him

"I was on the phone with my parent and they said, theres a place in the forest thats good for private talks. so i thought it would be best." he smile.

"Okay. hey kim whats for breakfast?" i ask

"Anything. so what are you two doing to day?" She asks

"well we're think mabey go exploring the forest till lunch, is that okay?" dylan asks

"Aslong as you sign out and back for lunch. Shouldn't be a problem." she smiles and we take our seats i sit at the top and dylan sits next to me. Hunter and Lucas walk in.

"Hey Hunter and Lucas? right?" I say.

"Hey and yea its lucas, your Iz?" Lucas asks

"Yeah, what would you two be doing today?" i ask

"Emm.. video games right luke?" hunter ask lucas who nods, "bout you guys?"

"Exploaring right?" dylan asks me.

"Yes, we should head soon if we are to be back for lunch." i say smiling.

"kool, so see you at lunch then?" Hunter said, i nod.

"lets go." i grab Dylans hand and pull. He gets up and says.

"can't keep your hand of me." Jokingly, Lucas and Hunter laugh. I push Dylan and flick Hunter and Lucas. we walk out and sign out. i grab two bottles of watter and crips. Just in case. we start walking. we get to a part of the forest about 20 minutes from the house. Theres two logs a cross from each other and a tree stump. we sit down, he take out the paper, opens it slowly.

"Ready?" He asked

"as i will be." i say. He open it full, "well whats it say?"

"it says, you have started my quest, Now here's your first task, Look for a book beleathered and clasped, to find this book Look through the old, to find the new is story untold, Now take these word and use them wise. They lead you to your next surprize." he finished, there's an awkward silence.

"what? i am so confused." I say breaking the silence

"well its a riddle, Right?" he asked and i nod. "so it must lead to something."

"Yeah, so lets just go look for something we have no clue about and no to mention that fact that we have no clue what this riddle means." I say and standed up. he stands infrot of me looks me in the eye.

"Look, i think this was meant for you and me. We should see were this go. and its a riddle you are meant to find out what it mean. Say you will help me, i want to know what this is about." He is really convinced and seems to really want to fin out more about this.

"Okay, fine. where do we start?" I asked, he pauses.

"Em...find out what this means." he replies.

"Okay let's get back to the house." He grabs my hand and we run back.


End file.
